


we can do it for some hours, all in the shower

by daddylouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, But only because Louis is too tired to top, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Harry, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylouist/pseuds/daddylouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis take a shower; Louis is too tired to top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can do it for some hours, all in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> hiii guys! the beginning is very much inspired by the one concert where Harry yelled Louis and Louis replied with 'oi oi!" so there's that 
> 
> also!!! unprotected sex- no glove no love!! always have safe sex :D
> 
> enjoy 
> 
> title from "Shower" by Young Dro

"Louis!" Harry calls from the bedroom.

"Oi oi!"

"I'm getting in the shower, wanna join?" Harry shouts.

"Be there in a minute, babe!" Louis replies. Harry goes to the bathroom, getting out two towels for them, laying them on the counter. Louis walks into the bathroom, coming up behind Harry and kissing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Lou," Harry mumbles, turning around. Louis smiles at him and nods towards the towels.

"So should we get in the shower, then?" Louis asks. Harry nods and plays with the hem of Louis' shirt, pulling it off of him and tossing it towards the clothes hamper. They undress each other, sharing kisses and quiet laughs. Harry starts the shower, making sure it's the right temperature for Louis and steps in, tugging Louis in after him.

"Haz, are we actually taking a shower or are we gonna -?" Louis asks.

"It's whatever you want, Lou," Harry answers.

"I want you," Louis says simply. Harry shivers. He nods and pulls them under the spray of the shower head.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asks, picking up the shampoo bottle and pouring some in his hand. He runs his hands through Louis' hair, soaping it up and scrubbing his scalp.

"Mmm, want you to top today," Louis mumbles, leaning back into Harry, humming as Harry massages his scalp.

"Yeah?" Harry pulls Louis' head under the water and washes the shampoo out. Louis' eyes flutter closed and he nods.

"`M tired, too tired to top today. Plus you haven't in a while," Louis says.

"Alright, baby, I'll take care of you," Harry says. Louis reaches for the shampoo bottle and pours a dollop of shampoo in the palm of his hand.

"Knees, Harry," Louis says, and Harry obliges, sliding down on his knees. He knows what Louis wants him to do, so he sticks his hand under the spray of water to get it wet and strokes Louis' cock to get him hard. Louis hums softly and Harry can feel his hands rubbing the shampoo in his hair, scratching his scalp softly.

When Louis is fully hard, Harry ducks his head down and swirls his tongue around the head of Louis' cock. The grip Louis has on his hair tightens and Harry's stomach clenches in arousal. He takes Louis down his throat inch by inch until Louis' tip is hitting the back of his throat. Harry's eyes start to water but he doesn't stop, not until his nose is pressed into Louis' groin.

"God, baby, so good," Louis moans. "Love your mouth, Haz."

Harry pulls Louis' cock out of his mouth to catch his breath. He looks up at Louis shyly and smiles. He goes back down on Louis and feels Louis washing the shampoo out of his hair. He hums around Louis cock, running his tongue along Louis' shaft. Louis gasps and his hips stutter forward. He pulls Harry to his feet by his hair, kissing him softly.

"Thank you, love," Louis mumbles. Harry nuzzles his nose into Louis' neck and smiles.

"Let me wash you off," Harry says. Louis nods as Harry grabs a washcloth and squirts some soap onto it. He runs the flannel down Louis arms, rubbbing the soap into his tan skin. He washes his chest and stomach, playing with his nipples for a bit. Louis gasps and Harry smiles, knowing Louis has sensitive nipples. He washes his neck and his face, then rinses it off. He sinks to his knees again and washes his hipbones, down his legs and his feet. He comes back up to his dick, washing it softly and gently, making Louis sigh in pleasure. He turns Louis around and gropes his ass, rubbing the soap into his skin, then between his cheeks, cleaning him thoroughly. Harry stands up and washes Louis back and neck, then tells Louis to wash the soap off. He does, and then Harry sinks back down to his knees, turning Louis around again.

"Gonna rim you now and open you up for me," Harry says, leaning forward and spreading Louis' cheeks with his big hands, pressing a kiss on Louis' tight hole. He drags the flat of his tongue across Louis' hole, making Louis whimper. Harry licks around Louis' rim, sucking on it

"Harry," Louis gasps.

"Feel good, babe?" Harry asks against Louis' skin.

"Yes, Harry, yes, feels amazing," Louis rushes out. Harry points his tongue and slips it inside of Louis and Louis jumps, moaning insantly, pushing his arse back on Harry's face. Harry sloppily fucks Louis with his tongue, Louis a moaning mess above him. Harry gets his hand wet under the water and slips a finger into Louis, licking around his rim at the same time.

"Fuck, Harry, oh my god, I -" Louis babbles, whining. Harry thrusts the finger in and out quickly, then adds a second one, pushing it inside fast. Louis loves the slight burn, pushes back against Harry's fingers, begging for more. Harry pumps them in and out slowly for a minute or two, not wanting to rush, but not wanting the water to get cold. He scissors his fingers, stretching Louis open. He pulls his fingers out and gets them wet again, this time adding a third one.

Louis jolts and his knees almost buckle from the pleasure. Harry kisses the bottom of Louis' back comfortingly.

"Just fuck me already," Louis begs. Harry ignores him and licks around his fingers, making Louis shudder. He points his tongue again and licks inside of his boyfriend. "Okay, okay, H, 'm ready, fuck me, please."

Harry pulls his fingers out and stands up quickly. He pushes Louis back under the spray of the water, bending him over so the water runs down his back and between his cheeks. He slicks his cock up with water and lines the head of his cock with Louis' hole.

"Babe, you ready?" Harry asks, already knowing the answer'll be yes.

"Yeah, Harry, please just do something," Louis whimpers. Harry pushes in slowly, letting Louis adjust as he begins to fill him up.

"Look so pretty like this, bent over for me, your pretty little hole all stretched open around my cock," Harry says, and Louis whines at the filthy words coming out of Harry's mouth. Harry bottoms out and waits for Louis to tell him to move. When he does, Harry pulls out and thrusts back in sharply. Louis gasps as Harry fucks him harder, shoving his hips back to get Harry deeper. Harry grunts and snaps his hips forward, hard, ramming right into Louis' prostate.

"Ha - Harry!" Louis cries. Harry groans low in his throat at the sight of his lovely boy, water rolling down his body in a beautiful way.

"So beautiful baby, so pretty. Take it so well, so good," Harry praises, snapping his hips into Louis harder.

"Ah - need to touch myself, Harry, please," Louis begs.

"Okay, baby, go on. Make yourself come," Harry encourages. Louis reaches down to wrap a hand around himself and slides his hand up and down his cock. Over the sound of the water, you can hear the sound of skin on skin and Louis' little breathy sounds.

"Harry, gonna co-ome!" Louis gasps. Harry buries himself deep inside Louis, pressing his cock against Louis' prostate. Louis comes with a strangled moan, fist wrapped tight around himself. Harry feels himself getting closer and fucks hard into Louis' hole. Louis clenches around him and that's what pushes Harry over the edge, coming hard into Louis' spent hole, eyes clenched shut as he moans loudly.

They catch their breath and Harry pulls out, gathering Louis into a hug, grinning into his hair.

"Shower sex is the fucking best sex," Louis breathes.

"You're damn right, babe," Harry chuckles. "Maybe we should actually shower, now."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated :)


End file.
